


silence

by ohkayyy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, how to tag? i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkayyy/pseuds/ohkayyy
Summary: he'll never be able to forgive him.





	silence

Silence.

The apartment was dark, save the one light on in the kitchen. A man sat beneath it, elbows on the counter, head in his hands. Blurry blue numbers read 3:21 am next to him. The world was silent, and he sat there.

Waiting.

3:52, and the door opened.

Jon didn't move as Evan stepped through the door, feet slow as to not make a sound. The keys were placed meticulously on the entry way table - Jon could barely hear the metal cling. What he did hear, however, was the light thud as the other jumped. Evan had noticed him.

"...Jon? Are you okay?"

The footsteps approached him, and Jon finally raised his head. His brown hair was mussed, and his blue eyes were red from crying. Evan's brown eyes widened, and he rushed to give the other a hug. "Oh my god, Jon-"

"Don't fucking touch me."

Evan pulled back in shock, face questioning. "What?"

"What were you doing tonight, Evan?"

Evan frowned, mouth opening and closing in hesitation. He ran a hand through his hair. "I- I took a walk. I needed some fresh air, so I just went to the park for a bit-"

"You're a terrible liar."

The words took Evan by surprise. He took his time to reply, gaze hardening on the other in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Jon glared at him, the exhaustion in his voice obvious. "You know what I'm talking about, Evan. Why? Why did you do it?"

Time stood still as Evan froze. He sighed and it rushed back; he took a seat across from Jon. The apartment was still dark.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Jon scoffed, not bothering to hide his disbelief. "If you never meant to hurt me, you wouldn't have done it. You would've called it off as soon as it even started going somewhere. You would've been honest."

Evan stayed quiet, hands fidgeting in front of him. Jon was growing more and more aggravated; he reached across the counter, snapping his fingers in front of Evan's face in irritation.

"I should've known. You never even listen to me anymore. You're never honest." He breathed in, emotion gripping his heart. "Why, huh? I've always been honest with you. Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

He stood abruptly, hands in his hair, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough? You didn't love me enough, so you had to find someone you did?"

"I do love you, Jon, I swear-"

"I've seen the way you look at him, Evan! I'm not blind, okay? I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I... I really trusted you."

Jon closed his eyes as the tears slipped down his face. He collapsed on to the stool again, heart and spirit broken. How could he do this to him?

"I just... I need to know. How long has this been going on?"

Evan swallowed, looking away. "Three months."

They both sat in the dark, Evan silent as Jon sobbed. Minutes passed, but it seemed like hours. Jon finally looked up again.

"So, are you gonna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, Jon? I shouldn't have done it. I should've told you. I'm sorry, okay? Just because I did it, doesn't mean I don't still love you! I-"

"I still love you too, but there's nothing you can say that can fix what you did."

Evan was quiet for a moment. "So, this is it, then?"

Jon snapped.

"Yes, this is it! God, Evan! I get it, you feel fine because you have another person to fall in on! I have no one after you! You don't know how heartbroken I feel-"

"That's not true, Jon! I loved you, too! I'm just as heartbroken as you are!"

"No, you're not!" Jon screamed. "You don't know how it feels to see your boyfriend stare at someone else when he's supposed to be hanging out with you! You don't how it feels to wake up in the middle of the night, with him gone with no notice! _You don't know how it feels_ to get a text at 3 in the morning from your best friend, telling you they just saw the love of your life making out with another man! _You have no idea_ how I feel!"

Again, nothing was said. Jon just cried.

4:05. He waved to the door. "Go. Please, just go."

Evan stood slowly, pulling his hoodie around him tightly. Regret flashed in his eyes at the sight of the man in front of him, sniffing as tears ran down his face. Jon didn't deserve this.

But it was too late now.

Before he could make any more bad decisions, Evan opened the door and left.

Silence.


End file.
